Fluid couplings are commonly used in many industries for connecting sections of hoses with fittings. Some fluid couplings are “self-sealing” in that they automatically prevent fluid from escaping one side of the coupling upon disconnection. Such couplings can be referred to as “self-sealing end fittings,” “self-sealing B-nuts,” or “one side self-sealing couplings.” Such fittings are typically used in hydraulic systems and can be used with operating pressures of up to 5000 psi. These fittings typically include a female end that can mate together with a male end (e.g., a standard male fitting) to form a seal and to permit fluid to flow freely from one section to the other (and/or vice versa). Fluid couplings may include a mechanism for connection and disconnection of the male and female ends with standard tools or, in other instances, a mechanism quick-disconnect mechanism to allow for connection and disconnection of the male and female ends without the need for any tools.
In some fluid distribution systems, the fluid is hazardous, unclean, flammable, and/or dangerous, making release into the atmosphere undesirable. During fluid distribution activities, such as, for example, and without limitation, routine maintenance of the fluid distribution systems, it may be desirable to limit fluid loss and/or release. Accordingly, it may be desirable to connect and disconnect the male and female ends of the couplings with limited and/or little to no release (i.e., spillage) of fluid.
To prevent such release, fluid couplings may be provided with a valve element that translates axially from a closed position to an open position upon connection of the male and female ends. Such fluid couplings may be referred to as “self-sealing,” as the valve element can obstruct (or otherwise prevent) the fluid flow through the coupling upon disconnection of the male and female ends and/or from one or more sides of the connection.
Many industries, such as the aerospace industry, are requiring fluid couplings to have certain fire protection ratings. For example, some require the fluid couplings to be fire resistant for five minutes, and some require the couplings to be fireproof for fifteen minutes. Therefore, it may be desirable, among other things, to design a fluid coupling that is fire resistant and/or fireproof (per industry standards).
Fluid couplings typically use elastomeric seals to seal potential leak paths. However, during a fire, elastomeric seals may heat up (due to conduction of heat from surrounding elements) and could fail. Among other things, the instant disclosure seeks to improve upon the aforementioned challenges.